


That Once

by veenadaiya



Series: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Injury, Levi x Mikasa, attackontitan, character injury, i liked writing fics where levi gets injured omg, levi gets injured and Mikasa helps, levi injury, shingekinokyojin, yeeha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get sent out to search for missing people and Connie and Sasha go missing. Mikasa and Levi go and search for them but Levi gets seriously injured...and he ends up back where he grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Once

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this!   
> EDIT: ALL of these older fics are notttt as great as my new ones of course. Still read but be warned i’m not this shitty

     Levi watched three of his cadets walk along the road. He disapproved of Eren being able to walk around freely considering his shifting skills. He needed to talk to Mikasa but didn't want Eren knowing. He would have to grab her another time. Hange was trying to explain a plan to him but he wasn't listening.

     "Levi!" She shouted at him. He jumped and looked at her, "Sorry, sorry. What?"  
She sighed.

     "6 disappearances in the district that's in the mountains. They suspect it's Titans but no Titans have been spotted. Could be shifters but doubt it."

     "Why don't you think it's a shifter?"

     "What good would a shifter do in a mountain?"

     Levi went over the information over his head a few times, "What do you want me to do?"

     "Make a group to come with and investigate. I'll make one with 5, you make one with 5. It's a small mission so they are not supplying us with many," she explained to him before walking away.

     How would Levi organize his group? Mikasa definitely. Jean, too. If Annie wasn't locked up, he would bring her. He was hesitant of bringing Eren, knowing if his emotions got in the way, he'd freak out but he didn't have many options considering his best were dead from the female Titan.  
Levi ended up bringing Mikasa, Jean, Eren, Sasha, and Connie. He wasn't sure about Sasha and Connie but he went with it, not wanting to risk any more valuable soldiers.

     Hange got her group together and met with Levi's group.  
She was explaining the plan to all the cadets but she had to changed it a bit considering Eren will be joining them.

     "We will divide in teams to scope out the area. Levi and Eren will be one group. Levi will need to be on watch at all times."

     Levi glanced at Mikasa who seemed worried but he casted his gaze back towards Hange.

     "Jean and Mikasa are one team," Jean sighed at his partner, not pleased.

     "Connie and Sasha are with Rachel," Hange told them. Rachel was another cadet. The two were happy being a group together and didn't care they had to be with Hange. She notified her group their teams. "Every hour we will meet at the center of the town. If you are missing for more than 10 minutes, we will send out Levi and Mikasa to search for you. If one or both of them are missing, we will figure something out from there. Eren, you are with me if Levi gets busy."

     Levi stood quietly listening to her plans. Her plans were always full proof so he trusted what she was saying.

     "We will be staying as long as we need to, so be prepared. We leave tomorrow morning. Now, Levi, Mikasa, and Eren, I need to talk to you three."

The others disbanded leaving only four standing there.

     "I am going to repeat myself to you guys. Levi and Eren, you will be with each other no matter what. Levi, if he acts out without authorization, you have the ability to take him down. If anybody goes missing, I will be sending Mikasa and Levi to find them. If Eren is needed to do so, he will join you. Are we clear?"

     They all nodded their heads. Mikasa and Eren walked back to their room that they shared with Armin to tell him the news.

     "By take him down, do you mean make him fall and get him out?"

     "No. If he acts out without you saying so, kill him. No matter what."  
Levi watched as Eren and Mikasa walked back into town with their arms around each other.

     "You do realize that if anything goes wrong with either of them, the other one will act out," Levi told her.

     "Yes, that's why I put Eren with you and them not together."  
Hange and Levi looked to each other before disbanding.

\----------------

     All of them had refilled their canisters and were prepared for their trip. Horses were preped and ready to go and their swords were sharpened.

     They got into their small teams and started their journey but were still in one big group. Mikasa and Jean rode quietly since the two of them were both quiet people. Sasha and Connie chatted away about their boring, same lives. Levi and Hange talked to each other while Eren thought about the day to himself. He was worried about Mikasa but he knew she could handle herself just fine.  
They stopped for bathroom breaks and so the horses could refresh themselves. No Titans have been sighted yet and Levi considered that just lucky. Something about the mission felt off but he didn't know what.

     "Eren, if anything goes wrong with your sister, you can not act or else I will kill you," he told the young boy.

     Eren looked slightly scared but played it cool, "Yes corporal."

     Jean had to shout at Connie and Sasha a few times, being irritated with their constant chattering. Eren was secretly excited to be on this mission but kept to himself. Mikasa's theory was Titan shifters but Armin didn't agree saying that what good would a shifter do in a mountain. Eren thought it might have just been a kidnapper but the two went past that idea.

     It was a two day trip to actually get to the mountain so they set up camp at the edge of the woods, away from Titans and wildlife. It was 2 people per tent and the cadets had to figure it out. Eren wasn't required to sleep in Levi's tent, just near it. Jean and Connie had to share a tent which again, Jean was upset about. Levi and Hange shared their tent together. Theirs was a bit bigger, too. Sasha had to share with another cadet that she didn't know.

     Mikasa and Eren decided to share one. It wouldn't be the first time that they had to share. Levi didn't go to sleep right away. He sat out of his tent, watching the stars as best as he could without disturbing others. Levi was fully aware of where he was going and wasn't happy about it. His home is under the village they are going to. Where he met Isabel and Farlan for the first time and where he agreed to go with Erwin and join the scouts. The scouts that got his friends killed. If he could redo anything, he would undo them meeting. So he would never have to go through the pain of seeing their heads role.

     "Eren, don't turn if I go missing."  
Eren didn't reply to Mikasa. He pretended he was sleeping and she didn't say much else. She doesn't say anything anyways.

 

     Morning came and they stormed off, wanting to get their quick. By Hange's calculations, they would get there a bit earlier than expected. Around noon. Perfect time to get started scouting. Their horses made lots of noise when they smelt other horses near by, in the village.

     "Now, at 1pm we meet back there," she pointed downwards toward the center where the large clock was. If you see any Titans, do not engage right away. Shoot your flare and we will all join you. For example, if there were two teams in trouble, the group Levi created would help the first flare that was shot. The second flare that is shot, my group will take care of."

All of the cadets nodded their head and disbanded to go scout by themselves.

     "Jaegar, come on. We're going to scout the caves surrounding the area," Levi instructed, zooming away with his gear. Eren chased after him, taking one last glance at his sister who was checking buildings.

     "I honesty don't think there are Titans here. I think there are shifters but Hange doesn't agree," Levi told his teammate.

     "I think it's just a kidnapper. All the victims were female weren't they?" Eren asked. Levi didn't like that idea.  
He didn't say anything else and focused on getting to the caves.

     Mikasa and Jean tried to act cool as they walked through the town but it was hard since they had their uniforms on. Mikasa wondered how Eren was doing but focused on their mission.

     "Jean! Look!" Mikasa looked down at the cement that had a puddle of blood on it. She put her finger to it. It was dry, "It's old. So that's good."

     Jean walked up to it and inspected it. "Are you sure it's not from an animal?"

     Mikasa shrugged at him and stood up. "Come on, we got to meet the group," Jean told her. She took one last glance at the blood stain. So sloppy. It was almost fake.  
The two took off, connecting to buildings as people gasped and pointed at them in awe.  
Levi and Eren were already there and so was Hange and her teammate. Mikasa and Jean hit the ground, eager to tell them what they saw.

     "Leader, Hange! We saw blood stains on the ground. It was old," Jean notified her.  
Hange took the information they said and some others. All of them waited 10 minutes and Connie and Sasha never never came back.

     Hange was very irritated. She did plan for something like this but didn't like doing it.

     "Levi, Mikasa, go now. Search for 20 minutes and then come back. Understood?" The two both nodded their heads and took off in the other direction.

     "Eren, you stay with me now."

     Mikasa and Levi took the edges of the area first, and he noticed he would be going over his village soon. Mikasa started to slow down and lower.

     "Ackermann! What's going on!"

     "I-I don't know! My equipment isn't working!" She started to fall down and high speed and then Levi noticed his wasn't working either. The two were heading straight to the entrance of the underground village.

     The two flew down the steps, and through the dark village as their equipment broke down, making them go out of control. Mikasa hit the ground first but continued to roll down, making her legs and her shoulders hurt. Levi was close behind her.

     "Ackermann! Watch out!"

     She looked in front of her and she as heading straight for a building. She tried to dodge and barely did. It collided with her shoulder, making it dislocate. She had no idea how Levi was doing. He was bad. Levi hit the ground hard and fast, and into a field along with Mikasa. He unclipped his belt so the gear would stop making him fly. Breathing in and out, he shouted for Mikasa.  
She limped over to him.

     "Corporal...." She looked at him and he didn't understand what was wrong until he looked down.  
His right tibia was sticking out of his leg and so was a rib. He had a big scratch down his face that would need a lot of stitches. It was down the left side of his face and it was open about an inch. Levi breathed in and out trying to withstand the pain.

"Ackermann, what's wrong with our equipment?"

     She checked hers and his and didn't see much but once she looked further she saw that several wires were cut.

     "Someone cut the wires on them. Mine was working fine before though."

     "Mine too. Whoever did this, sabotaged them during the meeting," Levi told her, holding his breath.

     "Ackermann, you gotta go get help."  
She nodded and ran off, slightly limping on her hurting ankle.  
He was back where he started. Hopefully nobody would recognize him. Mikasa got to the gate, not sure what to say.

     "Hey! Where'd you get the uniform from kid!"  
She was very confused by the mans words. "What? I'm a scout! My captain is hurt and I need to get help!" She shouted at the old man.

     "Get lost kid!"

     Mikasa was taken back by the mans words and started to run back to Levi who was probably in excruciating pain.

     "Corporal!"

She got to Levi in time just to see him grunting, trying to push his rib back in.

     "Corporal, stop! You need medical help!"

     "The hell I do! Come on, help me push it back in. That's an order!" He shouted at the nervous girl.

     She leaned over him and pushed her hands down on his chest. Levi screamed loud and she grimaced, she didn't like seeing him in pain. This was hurting her shoulder really bad. Once it popped back in, she leaned back.

     "Give me your scarf."

     "What? No!"

     "Ackermann, I've told you before. You can not let your emotions get in the way. Now give me your damn scarf!"

     She hesitated to give it him but did. He tied it around his chest to hold the rib in. Levi then looked down to his leg. It was very bad and he wouldn't be able to take care of it himself. He lay back down trying to breath but the gash was bleeding bad. Levi had never been in this much pain and he had trouble breathing.

     "Corporal, what do you want me to do? The gate turned me down thinking I really wasn't a scout. You are in no condition to move that far anyway," she told him in a soothing voice.

     "You need to get 3D maneuver gear. You can get some from a house. A large house. It has a dead Apple tree in from of it. It's on Oak street. Tell them Levi sent you," he told her as he gasped for breath.

     "Okay, okay. Got it."

     She took off running to where he said and searching for the house. Her shoulder hurt but she powered through it for her Corporal.

     The house came into view so she ran faster and faster. She knocked on the door and an eye peeked out.

     "Who are you?"

     "I need 3D maneuver gear! Now!"

     "Sorry, I don't got any kid. It's against the law," the man said as he closed the door.

     "Levi sent me!"

     The man stopped and opened the door a bit wider.

     "Levi? Where is he?"

     "He's injured and he asked me to get help with maneuver gear."

     The man shut the door. Mikasa out to give up . Was about to leave but he came back, handing her a bag.

     "They'll try to shoot you so be careful when you fly up the stairs. Tell Levi I said hello."

     "Thank you but who are you?" Mikasa asked the old man.

     "I'm his father," the man shut the door leaving Mikasa to think.

\---------------

     She ran back to Levi who was almost dead when she got there.

     "Ackermann, what are you still doing here? Go now!"

     Mikasa connected the gear to her body and before leaving she said, "your _father_ says hello."

Levi blinked at what she said, but before he could say anything else, Mikasa took off.

     People were shouting at her, knowing it was illegal to have maneuver gear so when she got to the gates, Levi's dad was right, they were shooting at her.

     Gunfire was shot and was hit her right in the ankle making her scream. She kept going and got out of the ground. How could Levi have lived there? Mikasa searched around for Hange and the meeting place and when she saw it, she sped there.

     Hange saw her come in and wave of relief went over but there was something else going on. Eren, Connie, Sasha and her were the only ones there. Mikasa was surprised to see them there but then she saw a Titan down aways.

     "It's a shifter but a newby. When we get Levi, he'll take it down. Where's Levi?" Hange asked Mikasa who was in pain.

     "Mikasa what happened?" Eren asked her in worry.

     "I'm fine, Eren. Levi's and my gear was sabotaged so we fell. Hard. Levi's rib and tibia came out. We got the rib back in. He also has an inch wide gash on his face."

     Hange's face grew wide as Mikasa spoke.

     "Okay, let's all go down there. Mikasa, you will also need a medical check up after."

     All of the took off and Eren stuck by his wounded sister. She led them down there without being shot at since they were in such a large group.

     Mikasa dropped down to the ground and started running to Levi who was now unconscious.

     "Okay, Connie, Eren, carry him out. I'll deal with the gate."  
They did as they were told and Mikasa stood by Levi to there small trip to the gate.

\-------------- 4 days later--------------

     Levi was in the hospital still and Mikasa was too. Her gunshot wound was infected and Levi had to rest his rib and leg. The scar on his face was stitched up, taking 10 stitches.

     The two were next to each other and Eren and Armin sat next to Mikasa every day to make sure she was okay. Both of humanity's strongest were in pain. Levi hated it. Being useless. The Titan shifter was taken care of quick and imprisoned in the cell next to Annie. Only 3 casualties from Hange's group. Levi was surprised by that. He was sure Connie or Sasha would go down. That's why he brought them.

     When Eren and Armin weren't in the room, Mikasa and Levi would chat a bit.

     "You grew up there, huh?"

     "That's really none of your business, cadet. But yes."

     She stayed quiet again but happy that he told her.

     "Thank you. For getting me help."

     "You're welcome, Levi."

He was about to insist she call him Corporal but he let it slide that once.


End file.
